


Infatuated

by pistachio_Zombie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, OC X CANON, Romance, Sweet Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachio_Zombie/pseuds/pistachio_Zombie
Summary: Bofur and OC (Leanna) fall deeper in love in a tavern at Laketown.
Relationships: Bofur (Tolkien)/Reader, Bofur/Hobbit(s) (Tolkien), Bofur/Leanna, Bofur/Original Hobbit Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Infatuated

There was something there, firmly nested between them. Something that once was overlooked as a minor feeling, a mere trickle of wind caressing their hearts. It followed them from the moment the hobbit and dwarf locked eyes in Bag End, and it was during that night in Laketown months later where it decided to make its entire existence burn the strongest...

Bofur was enjoying a pint of ale with his companions in the finest Tavern in Laketown, during one of the many nights they celebrated their accomplishments nearly reaching Erebor. The room, barely warmed by the fireplace, was filled with joyous laughter; the brothers and cousins wrestled and hugged one another playfully. 

As he enjoyed the rest of his drink in an ill-mannered fashion, he noticed Leanna appear from the hall that led to the exit. She was already smiling slightly, possibly overhearing one of Fili's classic dirty jokes. She was nestled in her shawl and Laketown robes, accompanied by a makeshift cast for her injured left hand resting in a harness. Nearly getting poisoned to death by a Mirkwood Spider rendered her arm temporarily useless, however it was thanks to her elf-mother Estilil that she did not fully succumb to the toxins.

Bofur placed the mug on his left thigh and wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin before waving her over. "Ah, Leanna!" he smiled, feeling his body instantly overflow with warmth and a strong desire to compliment every piece of her. Fortunately, the uproar of welcomes from his lads snapped him out of the temporary distraction. He watched the hobbit make her way over to his bench after greeting her intoxicated friends. "It's in the late hours of the night Lass. You're still up?"

Leanna gave a defeated sigh. "Yes, I'm afraid I’m having trouble sleeping. Combine the freezing cold and the injury, it's nearly impossible." She rested herself close to Bofur, pleased to feel his natural warmth that dwarves were known to have. After a few seconds of silence between them, she gazed up, only to realize the dwarf was long lost admiring her face. She turned away quickly, but was smiling bigger than when she entered the room.

"Oh! I'm... uh, sorry Leanna," he blinked several times and looked in his empty mug disappointingly. "Doubt all this commotion will help you sleep either. The lads don't know what ‘quiet’ is!" A small giggle escaped from Leanna's lips. Mahal, what wonderful medicine.

"Not to worry, I find it rather pleasing when you are all together and happy." her voice was hoarse, but gentle. "It's a sight for sore eyes. Don't you think, Mr. Bofur?" She observed her beloved dwarf companions across the way, laughing to themselves and giving each other cheers, continuing dirty jokes and sharing family memories. She never expected to love all of the Dwarves of Thorin and Company like a family. She never expected to fall in love with one of them, either.

Bofur meant to do the same, appreciate the moment and agree- but she sat so close, her voice a soothing hum that healed his worries. The fireplace's warmth danced on her freckled face and glistened her strawberry hair, illuminating the beauty he always saw in her from that first day. 

"Aye." was all he allowed himself to say, not taking his eyes off of her.

Leanna, sheepish but aware of Bofur’s current infatuation, invitingly placed her only good hand next to his. It was almost too eager of a response when Bofur blanketed his rough digits over her delicate fingers.

He desired so badly to say more and spill his heart out to her then, but he couldn’t. Not now.

An hour later as things started to settle and the roaring laughter turned into tired mumbles, Leanna found herself to be more than ready to finally fall asleep. Instead of excusing herself back to her healing bedroom, she nested her head perfectly in the refuge of his neck.

"Are you well, Lass? Can I take you back to your room? Or maybe I can get Sven-"

"No thank you. I think I like it right here." Leanna cooed playfully through her shawl that warmed her scarlet nose. Bofur adjusted slightly in attempt to make his shoulder more 'comfortable' to lay on. He tried to ignore the playful smirk Fili and Kili had given him in response before they went back to their own conversation.

"I wouldn't say that an old worn shoulder is a very good pillow," he chuckled. She nuzzled further into his neck, stray hairs tickling his chin.

"Only yours is, Mr. Bofur."


End file.
